


Triangle

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tony Stark-centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 一个大盾和冬哥如何把铁罐拐上床的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：盾冬铁等边三角，Tony中心，篇幅待定，3P结局HE
> 
> 说明：我爱他们三个人，我希望他们能够好好在一起。

“喂，起来，别在沙发上睡觉。”

Tony一脸嫌弃地踢了踢沙发，把那个抱着抱枕倒在上面的大家伙弄醒过来。

“什么……？”

沙发上的Bucky不满地皱起了眉毛，咕哝着骂了几句Tony听不懂的俄语，像个孩子一样用抱枕蒙住了脑袋。

“起来，别睡在沙发上。”Tony皱着眉又踢了一脚，然后把手里的工具箱放在了茶几上。

Bucky发出了一声极其不满的呻吟，不情不愿地坐起了身。

“你他妈什么毛病？”Bucky皱着眉看着Tony问。

“你他妈什么毛病！我在工作室等了你整整半个小时！”Tony一边骂一边在沙发上坐了下来，粗暴地打开了面前的工具箱，“你如果不想让我给你的机械臂做日常保养就他妈的早点开口！”

Bucky抓头发的动作顿了一下，恍然道：“噢，是今天。”

“噢，是今天。”Tony翻着白眼怪腔怪调地重复道，同时一点都不温柔地扯过Bucky的左手，然后用力地用抠开控制面板。

“操！”Bucky被疼得立刻就清醒了过来，感谢Tony的改装，他的左手在很久之前就有知觉了。

Tony的拿着螺丝刀的手因为Bucky的叫声而下意识地缩了一下，紧接着放轻了力度去检查内部的线路连接以及其他的一些零部件。

Bucky的右手还夹着那个抱枕，手掌托着下巴，那双灰绿色的眼睛有些无精打采地看着Tony手上的动作，刚刚的困意再度袭来，他没忍住打了个哈欠，身子微微向后躺下，却又担心会妨碍Tony工作，于是同时往他那边靠了靠。此时两人姿势，看起来就像是Bucky靠在了Tony身上打盹一般。

Tony对突然贴近的温度感到有些不适应，再加上这个角度正好让Bucky呼出的气息打在了他的耳背和颈侧，简直让他更加不自在了。他抿着嘴动了动身子，拉开了一点距离，同时撇了好像又睡过去的Bucky一眼，问：

“你昨晚做贼去了？”

毕竟现在可是早上十点。

“你才做贼去了。”Bucky含糊道。

“那你干嘛一大早就这么困。”Tony有些疑惑道。

“Steve缠了我一整晚。”Bucky像是有些痛苦地呻吟道，“那个混蛋，我几乎一晚没睡。”

Tony没有错过Bucky语气里那隐藏着的宠溺，他有些不是很滋味地咬了咬牙，调侃道：“你们两个老家伙小心纵欲过度。”

“什么？”Bucky有些惊讶地皱起眉睁开眼睛，“操，不，他拉着我去健身房打拳打了一晚上。看在上帝的份上，你的脑子里一天到晚都在想些什么？”

Tony无所谓地耸耸肩，道：“得了吧，别以为我不知道你们两个的关系。”然后收拾好工具拍了拍Bucky的手臂示意他完事了。

Bucky沉默着看着Tony的侧脸，在他刚站起来的时候一把将人抓过来抱在怀里，压低了声音像是恐吓一般问：“你刚才的话是什么意思？”

Tony没料到Bucky的这一招，有些手忙脚乱地撑着沙发垫想要爬起来，却反而被Bucky抱得更紧。

“我是这个大厦的主人！我有权检查所有监控记录！”Tony大声道，“更别说是当我的大厦里住着一个前九头蛇杀人兵器的时候！”

“那你看到什么了？”Bucky收紧了环在Tony腰上的右手，几乎是贴着他的耳朵质问道。

Tony被Bucky有些冰冷的语气弄得寒毛直竖，倒不是说他害怕还是怎么的，反正没有人可以在他的大厦里伤害他，可是Bucky的语气还是触发了他体内的某个开关，让他本能地起了一点类似于恐惧的生理反应。

“放轻松点大兵。”Tony故作轻松道，“我就是瞄了那么一眼而已，我可没有偷窥别人做爱的爱好，尤其当这两个人都是我的队友的时候。”

“现在你说我是你的队友了？”Bucky眯起眼睛道。他注意到Tony的身体有些不自然地绷紧，这说明他在紧张或者害怕，这种情况倒是挺新鲜的。

“噢拜托！”Tony像是终于受不了一样大叫道，“你知道我刚才的话是在开玩笑！”

“所以你到底看到什么了？”Bucky像是对这个问题很执着。

Tony在心里骂了一句，烦躁道：“我看到Steve正在把他的老二插进你的屁股里！行了吧！”

Bucky皱起眉，正想说点什么的时候，一个声音打断了他。

“什么！？”

一瞬间两个人都看向了楼梯口，穿着宽松休闲的居家服的，明显刚健完身洗完澡的Steve瞪着眼睛张着嘴一脸惊讶地看着两人。

“Oops.”Tony下意识道。

“你刚刚在说什么，Tony，你看到了什么！？”Steve一边问一边大步地朝两人走了过来，同时脸颊染上了不知是害羞还是愤怒的粉红色。

“我不……噢操，你听我解释。”Tony被Steve的来势汹汹吓到了，他下意识地就想从沙发上跳起来，但是该死的为什么Bucky还抱着他！

“我听着呢！”Steve叉着腰站在Tony面前。很好，现在Tony不得不抬起头仰视Steve，而他发现从这个角度看，Steve就他妈跟巨人似的，仿佛动动手指头就能把他捏死。

“很久之前，别问我具体多久我不记得了，大厦里响起了一次错误警报，我在检查安保系统的时候顺便把那天晚上的监控录像都看了一遍，然后就不小心看到了你们在做爱，我不是故意的，顺带一提我还看到Clint在厨房偷吃腌黄瓜而Bruce在房间里跳舞，如果这些信息能让你，你们心里好受一点的话。”

“你……”Steve看着Tony完全不知道该说什么好了。

“噢拜托！我才是受害者好吗！你们不知道我天天替你们保守秘密有多痛苦！”Tony抓狂道。

“就只是因为保守秘密？”Bucky插嘴问。

Tony一愣，脸上闪过了一丝慌张但又迅速恢复正常，但还是没逃过两位超级士兵的眼睛。

“我不知道你在说什么，总之，现在我要回去工作了，所以麻烦你把手给我拿开，不然我发誓下一次给你做保养的时候我会直接废了你的铁胳膊。”Tony恶狠狠地威胁道。

Bucky眯着眼睛盯着他看了一秒，然后松开了手。Tony几乎在瞬间就站了起来，一手拿起工具箱一手推开Steve大步朝电梯走去然后消失在公共楼层的客厅里。

Steve抿着嘴唇盯着关上的电梯门沉默不语，Bucky则从沙发上站起来，懒洋洋地靠在Steve身边，道：

“看吧，我早就跟你说他知道了。”

Steve叹了一口气，道：“这样事情就棘手了。”

Bucky挑眉看了他一眼，像是不解道：“有什么好棘手的。”

“拜托，他喜欢你，你知道他拒绝不了你，你当然什么都不担心。”Steve翻了个白眼推开了Bucky道。

Bucky得意地笑了起来，一脸欠揍道：“也是，那你好好加油吧。”

Steve咕哝着骂了一句脏话，浓厚的布鲁克林腔让他听上去像是变回了当年那个豆芽小子一样。

“嘿别灰心，你现在可不是以前那个弱鸡Steve，看看你这身肌肉和那张可爱的脸蛋，Tony会喜欢你的。”Bucky咧着嘴笑道。

“Fuck you.”Steve毫不犹豫道，他在Bucky面前向来无所顾忌。

Bucky拍拍Steve的肩膀，柔声道：“相信我，Stevie，Tony喜欢你，你为什么就是不信我呢。”

“上一次我信了你，结果我喜欢的那个女孩就成了你的女朋友。”Steve瞪着Bucky道。

“操，这件事你就准备记一辈子了是吗！”

“是的，而且我会为此操你一辈子。”

Bucky轻佻地吹了声口哨，慵懒地搂着Steve的脖子凑上去亲了一下他的嘴唇。

“你知道吗，你真的该让Tony看看你这个样子，我敢保证他立刻就会爱上你。”

“不，这是我要留给他的惊喜。”Steve说着勾起了嘴角。


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir，容我打断你一下……”

在看到Tony把第三颗糖扔进杯子里的时候，Jarvis终于忍不住道。

“怎么了？”但是当事人显然并不知道自己都做了些什么，他拿起那杯咖啡抿了一口，然后差点喷了一桌子。

“操。”Tony扔下了杯子坐在椅子上，盯着工作桌上的工具箱抿了抿嘴，然后烦躁地抓了抓脑袋。

“我又搞砸了，Jarvis。”Tony叹气道。

“如果是关于咖啡，是的。如果是关于你和Rogers队长以及Barnes中士的关系，我不能得出肯定判断。”

“你不懂Jarvis，我搞砸了，又一次的。”Tony打断道，“Steve他……噢天啊……”

Jarvis很想叹一口气，可惜他做不到。

Tony皱着眉从椅子上站起来，努力勉强自己打起精神去工作。是的，他喜欢Bucky，也喜欢Steve，不仅仅是队友之间的那种，而是他想和他们上床的那种。虽然对这两个人之间的感情发展不一样，对于Bucky，那是因为Bucky刚来大厦的时候因为金属臂的改造升级几乎天天和他在一起。两位前花花公子共处一室？噢，用脚趾头想想也知道他们的交谈和互动里参杂了多少若有似无的挑逗和撩拨，只可惜最后当真的就只有他这个傻子。

至于Steve，Tony知道他一直对这位大兵有好感，只是一直在他认识到自己对Bucky的情感和欲望后，他才惊觉他对Steve原来一直也是同样的感情。

可是在Tony来得及为自己的幸福能做出点什么争取的时候，他就发现一切已经不可能了。倒不是说他一直没发现这两根老冰棍之间那些暧昧的举动，他只是，一直选择性无视，直到那个晚上……

噢天啊……

Tony捂着脸趴在了桌子上。

他撒谎了，他才不是瞄了一眼就算了，事实上他看完了全程。拜托，谁能拒绝两位超级士兵的做爱直播！那是一场从始至终都贯穿着力量、欲望、占有、还有无穷无尽的爱的美学盛宴。

Tony从来不知道Bucky可以发出那样的表情和声音，说实话他一直对于他们扮演的角色很好奇，尽管那晚他看到的是Bucky处于被动方，到他丝毫不怀疑有时候会是Steve处于被动方。

而Steve，天啊Steve简直不能太性感太火辣，他那天晚上的所有表现，包括他的那些下流到连Tony都会脸红的语言，他兼具力量和速度同时完美掌控着节奏的动作，都完全打翻了Tony脑子里关于美国队长是根道德标杆是个纯情老处男的印象。

“操……操……”Tony近乎绝望地发现自己硬了，他才不会承认自那天晚上起，他总会靠回想着这段画面来自慰。不，他才没有再偷看过他们房间的监控录像，因为那会让他羡慕妒忌甚至于痛苦得发疯。

“封锁工作室，Jarvis。”Tony说话间已经将手伸进了裤子里，隐忍着呻吟慢慢地抚慰着自己。他控制不住自己去想象Bucky一边勾着眼睛看他一边舔弄吞吐着他的模样，那个该死的家伙口活一定很好。

Tony闷哼着将一只手伸进衣服里揉弄着自己的乳头，想象着Steve从背后抱着他，一边啃咬着他的后颈一边揉捏着他的乳头，Steve总是高于常人的体温会让他兴奋得战栗，那双带着老茧的手会赐予他轻微的疼痛和更多的快感……

Tony不自觉地加快了手上的速度，说实话那有一点疼，毕竟他没有用润滑剂，但他喜欢疼痛，适量的疼痛可以让他感觉更加刺激。

“Tony……”Steve贴在他耳边低吟着，手指顺着他的他的胸口一路摸到他的下体，指尖摩挲了一下Bucky红肿的嘴唇。

Bucky抬起头吐出了Tony，凑上来吻住了他。这时他和Steve两个人同时握住了Tony的阴茎套弄了起来。

“你是我们的……”

Tony咬着牙小小地叫了一声射了出来，他扶着桌子弯着腰喘息着，待最初的一阵眩目酥麻过去之后，才抽了几张纸巾擦了擦自己的身体和手。

身体里的悸动慢慢地平息了下去，Tony把纸巾扔进垃圾桶里转身去给自己重新倒了杯咖啡。

“Sir，Rogers队长请求进入工作室。”

Tony一惊差点被嘴里的咖啡呛到。

“他来干什么？”Tony问。

“从时间上来看，应该是来叫你去吃午餐的。”Jarvis回道。

Tony看了一下墙上的钟，果然已经十二点了。他连忙低头整理着自己的衣服，仔细检查着上面的蛛丝马迹，确定没有任何破绽才解除了工作室的封锁同时走了出去。

“嘿，cap。”Tony笑道，像平时一样和Steve打招呼道。

Steve吸了吸鼻子，并没有错过Tony身上那细微的充满了情欲的味道，然后勾起了嘴角，友好道：“该吃饭了，今天Bruce做了中餐。”

“噢，中餐，这很棒。”Tony一边说一边往电梯走去，在进入电梯时他习惯性地站在靠近电梯按键的那个角落，而Steve则是站在了门口，几乎紧挨着Tony。

他装作不经意地瞄了一眼Steve，下意识地想往角落里缩进去，却又因为想跟他靠近一点而停住了没动。从工作间到公共楼层并不需要很久，可Tony莫名地觉得今天的电梯走得特别慢。

“那个……”Tony为了掩饰尴尬和心虚开口道，“其实你不用每天都下来叫我吃饭的。”

“没事，反正我闲着。”Steve笑道，“而且就算不我来，Bucky也会过来的。但他就没有我这么有耐心了，你知道的，你不是总这么听话，Bucky说不定会直接徒手拆了你的门。”

“呃……这……呵呵……”

Tony Stark你这个大蠢蛋！现在气氛更尴尬了！

“我们给你造成困扰了吗？”Steve一脸担心地问。

“呃，不，当然不，就只是……呃……”Tony摆了摆手道，他看着Steve，视线闪躲了一下，然后垂下眼，“我很抱歉Steve，关于今天早上……呃……或者说之前晚上的事。”

“没事的Tony。”Steve温柔道，他用手捏了捏Tony的肩膀，“你也是为了大厦的安全着想，而且我们也不介意。”

Steve话音刚落，电梯门就打开了，他率先收回手走了出去，剩下Tony一个人有些不明所以地跟在他身后思考着他刚刚的话。

什么叫他们不介意？他们不介意被他看到他们在做爱？这是在炫耀……不不不Steve才不是这种人。那究竟是……

“哟，技术宅终于上来吃饭啦？”Bucky突然在Tony身后出现并亲昵地用右手勾住了他的脖子把人抱进怀里。

Tony几乎是整个人僵直了，都没来得及推开Bucky，就被他带到了桌子旁，并被他按在了Steve旁边的椅子上。紧接着，Bucky并没有像以前那样坐在Steve的另外一边，而是坐在了Tony的另外一边，并且相当熟练地给他递餐具还顺便给他装了一碗骨头汤。

坐在Tony正对面的Natasha玩味地挑眉看着他，吓得Tony连忙移开视线低头喝汤。

“汤是Stevie熬的，好喝吧？”Bucky托着腮子含笑看着Tony问。

“噗……咳，好喝……”被小小呛了一下的Tony咳了咳道。

“你小心点。”Steve一边说一边塞给Tony一张纸巾示意他擦擦嘴。

“你们两个怎么跟铁罐的保姆似的。”一旁的Clint吐槽道。

Tony瞪了他一眼，耳朵却有些微不可见地红了一下，他身边的两位超级士兵当然没错过这个小细节，都不约而同地满足地笑了。

“吃饭吧。”Steve笑道，大家这才陆续开始起筷。

Bruce的饭菜做得很棒，但Tony实在有点心不在焉食不知味，因为他身边的两个人总是会“不小心”地碰到他，撞到他的胳膊啊，蹭到他的手臂啊，甚至在起身夹菜的时候几乎整个人靠在他身上！

如果说一开始只是意外，Tony信。可是一整顿饭都是这样，那肯定就是故意的了！但每一次Tony转头去瞪他们的时候，这两个人都一脸不解无辜地看着他，表情相当自然不做作，搞得Tony都差点以为是他自己想太多了。

“我吃饱了。”实在忍无可忍的Tony放下筷子起身离开餐桌，可还没走几步，Natasha就叫住了他。

“今天轮到你洗碗了。”Natasha微微勾起嘴角嘴角看着Tony道，然后指了指Steve和Bucky，“你们一起洗碗。这可是你自己排的值日表，忘了？”

Tony愣了一下，问：“Jarvis？”

“Romanova特工说的是对的，sir。”

“Shit……”Tony小小地骂了一声，“我还有工作，Jarvis你今天替我洗吧。”说着Tony就往电梯走，可又一次的，他还没走几步就被叫住了。

“Tony，你不能耍赖。”Steve有些无奈地看着Tony道，“当初说好的不许找人替值日，除非出现了什么重大事故。”一旁的Bucky认同地点头。

Tony语塞，他看了两人一眼，又看了其他人一眼。

“好吧算我怕你们了。”Tony心不甘情不愿地回到自己位子上坐下，Steve则顺势给他装了一碗汤。

“多喝点，这对你身体好。”Steve温柔道。

“……”Tony抿了抿嘴，好吧他很享受这种被两个人照顾的感觉，可是，这就是哪里不对啊！但到底哪里不对了！？Tony觉得自己的天才大脑难得遇到了一个无解的问题。

而一旁的Steve和Bucky对此则是露出了一个有些得意的笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

“抱歉，你再说一次？”

Tony皱着眉问道，表情仿佛在说“你他妈在逗我吗”？

“大厦停水了，sir，供水公司那边表示机器出了点问题，现在正在抢修中，大约一个小时后就能恢复供水。”Jarvis回道。

Tony微张着嘴看着挂着一颗水滴的水龙头，翻了个白眼又揉了揉眉心，道：“我早就说了大厦应该有自己的供水系统……”

说着Tony转身就往外走，一旁的Bucky连忙拉住了他，问：“你要去哪儿？”

“修这玩意才不用一个小时，我去供水公司看看。”Tony说着把Bucky的手从胳膊上拨下来。

“等会。”Bucky又拉住了Tony，这时Steve把不出水的水龙头关上，朝两人走了过来，“你哪儿也别去，在这呆着。”

“什么？”Tony惊讶地看着Bucky，就好像他刚刚说了什么外星语一样。

“Buck说的对，只是一个小时而已，我们又不赶时间。”Steve微笑道。

“可是……”Tony看着堆满了水槽的餐具，“我们还得洗碗。”

“在晚餐之前洗好就行了。”Steve道。

Tony有些不解地看着两人，然后才反应过来Bucky还拉着他的手，Tony下意识地就把手缩回来抓抓脖子，道：“那……好吧，我先回工作……”

“不，你哪儿也不会去。”Bucky笑着重复道。

“你最近几天总是在工作，就把这当作一个午休吧。”Steve柔声道。

“我不累。”Tony下意识道，可话音刚落就对上了两人一脸不高兴的模样，一时气势就弱下去了，“呃，我的意思是……”

“走吧，我们去看部电影。”Bucky打断了Tony，决定不再跟他废话，并把人拉到了客厅去。Steve跟在他们身后，坐下时顺手拿起了遥控开始挑电影。

宽敞的沙发在塞下两位超级士兵之后就变得有点拥挤，Tony感受着紧贴着自己身侧的不同体温，莫名有些紧张地坐直了身子。

“你想看什么？”Steve看着Tony问，并顺势把一个靠枕塞在Tony背后，示意他可以坐得放松一点。

“随便吧，你们喜欢就好。”Tony道，试着动了动身子把背贴在靠枕上，刚准备放松一下，就发现自己的脖子贴上了谁的胳膊，他吓得一缩身子，扭头正好看到Bucky把右手搭在了沙发靠背上。

“怎么了？”Bucky眨眨眼睛一脸不解地问道。

“没什么……”Tony回头看着电视，却什么也看不进去，他甚至连电影题目都没有看清。

过长的片头难免让人失去耐心，暖色系的画面加上舒缓的音乐让Tony觉得有点困倦，再加上身边两人都无比放松和舒适的坐姿，客厅里明亮温暖的阳光，柔软的靠枕……

茶几上的果盆散发着微甜的清香，一旁是Clint的杯子以及空了一半的玻璃罐，罐子里的七彩糖果就像是一颗颗漂亮的玻璃球，在一旁摊开的素描本上映下了斑斓的色彩。

Tony的视线在本子上那双有点熟悉的眼睛上徘徊了一阵子，然后忍不住偷偷打了个哈欠，迷迷糊糊地一边想着那和Bucky的眼睛很像，一边把自己窝进了沙发里。

Steve微微侧头打量着Tony，视线轻轻地扫过他微微泛青的眼圈，然后垂下了眉毛无奈又心疼地抿了抿嘴唇。

“你又不好好睡觉。”Tony过了一秒才意识到Steve在跟他说话，“最近很忙吗？”

“也不是……”Tony说着又打了个哈欠，然后有些意外地愣在了原地。

“别太累了。”Steve说着顺势摸了摸Tony的头发。

有些陌生的触感让Tony本能地绷直了脖子，然而Steve轻柔的抚摸的动作又让他不由自主地放松了下来。

Steve引导着Tony把脖子靠在Bucky的手臂上，同时往Tony那边坐近了一些，有些漫不经心地抚摸着他的头发。

Tony歪头看着Bucky腿上的一个抱枕，有些困倦地眨了眨眼睛，结果下一秒他就发现那个抱枕被塞在了自己的怀里。Tony有些意外，但还是本能地抱紧了它。

Bucky难得看到Tony这副乖巧又可爱的模样，没忍住勾起了嘴角凑过去吻了吻他的头发。Steve笑了笑，顺势让Tony枕在了自己的肩上。Tony发出了一声疑惑的闷哼，Steve侧头亲了亲他额前的碎发以示回应。

Tony挣扎着眨了眨眼睛，像是想要坐直身子继续好好看电影，但是Steve身上暖烘烘的好闻的大概是洗衣液的香味让他觉得自己就像是窝进了被子里，不争气的眼皮逐渐被困意压下，直到最后他陷入了一片令人安心的静谧中。

Bucky微微起身，圈住Tony亲吻着他的脸颊，提议道：“带他回房间？”见Steve点了点头，Bucky便将Tony打横抱起，带回了他和Steve的房间里。

Steve把被子挪开，Bucky把人小心翼翼地放在床上，然后替他脱掉了拖鞋，Steve再轻手轻脚地给Tony盖上被子。

环境的转换让Tony本能地活动了一下身子去适应，不属于他床铺上的气息让他有些疑惑地皱起了眉毛，然而熟悉的味道很快平复了他的不安。

Bucky和Steve轮流低头吻了吻Tony的额头和嘴唇，再三确认他已经熟睡之后才离开了房间。

“谢谢，Jarvis。”关上门后，Steve对着天花板微笑道。

“这是我应该做的。”Jarvis礼貌道，“现在供水系统已经恢复正常。”

两人微笑着点点头，回到公共楼层去洗碗。中途Natasha经过了厨房，对着两人挑了挑眉，好奇道：“Tony呢？”

“在午休。”Bucky回道。

Natasha玩味地勾起了嘴角，道：“你们两个是认真的？”

“你什么时候见过我们不认真了？”Steve反问道。

Natasha只是耸了耸肩，笑着离开了。

一个小时后，Tony被Jarvis叫醒了，他看着周围的环境先是吓了一跳，然后立刻从床上爬了起来。

所以不是做梦，他们真的把他带回他们的房间了！

Tony有些无措地穿好鞋子远离那张大床，到处看了一下发现房间里好像只有他自己，一瞬间松了一口气却又同时感到有些失落。

他心情复杂地看着那张被他弄得有点凌乱的大床，那段过于香艳的监控画面不合时宜地出现在他的脑子里。Tony连忙闭上眼睛努力把那个画面包括声音从他脑子里赶出去，没有发现自己身后不远处的浴室门被打开了。

“醒了？”Steve的声音让Tony猛地吓了一跳，差点就叫出了声。

“睡得好吗？”Bucky紧接着走了过来，亲昵地揉了揉Tony的头发。

“嗯……嗯？”Tony胡乱地点了点头，却在看到Bucky湿润的头发时皱起了眉头，“你们洗过澡了？”

“抱歉Tony，我们不是存心骗你的。”Steve说着也走了过来。

“所以根本就没有停水！？”Tony瞪着眼睛问道。

“没有，我们只是想让你休息一会儿。”Bucky笑道。

Tony下意识就想骂脏话，可是一种莫名的悸动突然在他的身体里跳了起来，Tony有些慌张地抿了抿嘴唇，移开视线不去看两人赤裸的上半身，并试图转身离开房间。

“Tony.”

Steve在这时张嘴说话显然让情况更加糟糕了，低沉的嗓音让Tony只觉得自己的心跳开始剧烈加速，他连忙后退了一步，一边说着“我去工作了”，一边快步离开了房间。

“天……”Bucky看起来有点意外地睁大了眼睛，“他耳朵都红了。”

Steve没说话只是吸了一口气然后慢慢地吐了出来，努力地平复自己有点过于激动的心情。

“我想要他。”Bucky看着Steve道，毫不意外地在对方眼里也看到了同样的想法，“我们还要等多久？”

“给点耐心。”Steve道，然而他也不敢确定自己还能忍多久，但他不希望Tony只是以为他们想和他做爱而已，他希望Tony明白他们是真的爱他。

Bucky揉了揉脸，忍不住又感叹了一声：“上帝，我已经等不及想看到他答应我们的那一天了。”

Steve笑了，因为他实在不能再认同Bucky的话。


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky来到工作室的时候，Tony正在摆弄着全息投影，那看起来像是一件制服的手臂部分，看着有点眼熟，但他一下子没想起来是什么。

而此时Jarvis大概是通知了Tony他来了，因为Bucky注意到那个背影回头来看他，紧接着工作室的玻璃门就被打开了。

“我很快就好了。”已经习惯了被两根老冰棍轮流叫上去吃饭的Tony下意识道，“再给我五分钟就好。”

“不着急，Steve还在做汤。”Bucky浅浅一笑，熟稔地走到Tony身边，视线不经意地被一旁搁置的屏幕上的图片给吸引了过去。

“这是Steve的新制服吗？”Bucky一边问一边好奇地伸出手去在屏幕上滑了一下，并不意外地看到了第二张，第三张以及更多的全新设计图。

“这全部都是你一个人为了他做的？天，我真嫉妒了。”Bucky半开玩笑地感叹道，他不停地滑动着屏幕，都记不清这是第几张图片了。

“我可是天才。”Tony有些小得意道，“不过那里面有一些是已经报废的设计了，事实上Jarvis正在帮我删掉那些用不着的图片。”

“可剩下的还是会有很多。”Bucky肯定道，收回手转过头来看着Tony，“你对他可真好。”

“呃……”Tony一时有些不太明白Bucky这是什么意思，他移开了视线动了动自己的手，道，“我不只为他一个人做制服，我为你们所有人做，事实上我正在测试你的新一代战斗服的性能。”

Bucky闻言看向了Tony被套在全息投影里的手臂，仔细一琢磨，才发现这的确是他的制服样式。他满足地勾起嘴角，故意把一只手撑在Tony的身边，像是把人抱起来了一般，将他圈在自己的身体和工作台之间。

Tony因为这个有些过于亲密的动作而愣了一下，Bucky温热的气息像一阵暖风轻拂着他的头发，他身上淡淡的不知名香味透着一种莫名的温馨感。Tony觉得自己好像在Steve身上也闻到过这种味道，所以大概是他们的洗护用品的香味。

他们会不会每天洗澡都一起洗？

Tony因自己的想法愣了一下，随即又感觉到Bucky的脸离他更近了一些，他一个激灵连忙回神，专心致志地摆动着手上的模型。

“我能试试吗？”Bucky像是有些好奇地问，他的声音几乎贴着Tony的耳朵响起，略微有些磁性的嗓音激起他心头的一阵轻颤，Tony不自觉地抓紧了另一只手上拿着的螺丝刀，镇定地点了点头。

“当然，事实上这样更好。”他把手从袖子里抽了出来，Bucky这才注意到他的手上还有一层半透明的模型，那就像是完全模仿他的手臂做出来的一模一样的数字肢体。

“噢，这个……”注意到Bucky好奇的目光的Tony把那个模型也拿了下来，“毕竟你们比我壮，我也只能这样了。”

“但这也太真了。”Bucky感叹道，“你怎么做到的？这机会几乎跟我的手一模一样。”

“这其实没这么难，我只要让Jarvis调取监控画面从多角度反复测量就可以拿到数据。”Tony笑道。

“其他的部位也可以吗？”Bucky下意识道，他似乎终于明白以前Tony和Clint斗嘴时，说要做一个鹰眼版的充气娃娃放到网上去卖这事并不是开玩笑的了。

“嗯……理论上是的。”Tony说着不由得想到了自己的那个小秘密，突然有些心虚地移开了视线，“你还是先试试这个吧，看看有没有什么问题。”

Bucky闻言点点头，往前半步把手放进了模型里。他和Tony因此靠得更紧了，之前一直悬空的手臂也终于贴上了Tony的腰。只被一件单薄的工字背心包裹的躯体散发着柔软的热度，条理分明的腰肌遍布在他挺直的后腰上，因为Tony不由自主地收紧姿势而变得越发得结实。

Bucky微微抿着唇看着面前的模型，心思却完全不在这上面。从Tony身上散发出的混杂着淡淡的混杂着咖啡香得气味让他迷恋，他忍不住把鼻子稍稍凑近了Tony的头发，利用身高优势呼吸着他身上独有的迷人气息。

一个已经三十多岁的，身材甚至开始走样的男人到底是怎么维持着这种惊人的吸引力的。皱纹并没有威胁他的英俊，反而使他变得更加成熟性感。微薄的双唇有着与他性别不符的漂亮的深粉色，至于那双犯规的大眼睛更是让人见一次爱一次，水润的色泽总让Bucky忍不住幻想他在性高潮时眼角发红的迷乱模样。

“我喜欢它，感觉很好。”Bucky微吸了一口气，用赞赏的话语来掩饰自己的激动，“你真的太棒了，我能给你一个吻吗？”

Tony有些意外地睁大了眼睛，然而他还来不及说出任何一个表示疑问的字，Bucky就捧着他的脸吻了上来，蜻蜓点水地，在他的唇上碰了一下。

“我们上去吃饭吧。”Bucky看着Tony意外的脸勾起了嘴角，扶着他的肩膀将他转过来推出了工作室然后推入了电梯。

回过神来的Tony下意识地转过头去碰了碰自己的嘴唇，然后又咬着牙把脑子里的胡思乱想给压了下去。

只是一个代表友情的亲吻而已，别想太多，嘿不是听说俄罗斯以前有接吻礼的吗，对只是这样而已，嗯……

纠结的Tony有些不自然地抓了抓脸颊，一旁的Bucky自然没错过他的这些小表情和小动作，只是也不拆穿，就这么跟着Tony走出了电梯。

“你们两个总算上来了，我都快饿死了！”Clint一看到两人就忍不住抱怨道，要知道Steve今天可是做了他嘴馋很久的焗茄子了。

“你除了吃还知道什么。”Tony一如既往地翻白眼道，他拉开Steve旁边的椅子坐下，一直到对上Natasha的脸才后知后觉地发现自己坐在了Steve和Bucky中间。他下意识地就想起身，可Steve已经先他一步给他勺了一些土豆沙拉，而Bucky也已经开始喝汤了。

“要不我跟你换个位子？”趁Steve还没开动，Tony连忙小声问道。

但Steve只是一脸单纯地拿起勺子送了一点沙拉进嘴里，装作没听清地问道：“什么？”

“没什么。”Tony见状只好摇了摇头，结果没想到Natasha在桌底下踢了他一脚。Tony吃痛地皱起了眉，不解地瞪向了对面的红发女特工。

“抱歉，Tony，明天我不能陪你一起去孤儿院了，Fury临时给了我一个任务，我得去一趟华盛顿。”Natasha一脸抱歉道，但Tony看她的眼睛就知道她在说谎。

然而小胡子先生终究没有勇气拆穿特工小姐，他只好不满地瞪着眼睛问：“你就忍心把我一个人丢给那群小魔鬼吗！他们会拆了我的盔甲的！”

“Tony，他们不是魔鬼。”一旁的Steve忍不住道，他想起自己之前和Thor一起去孤儿院的经历，那明明还挺好玩的。

“胡说，他们就是，你不知道我上一次特意做给他们的小型盔甲最后被拆得跟乐高一样了！我的身上还沾满了他们的口水……呃，老天我的食欲……”

“那是因为他们喜欢你，上次我去的时候我的金属臂上也全是鼻涕和口水，尤其是我的手指。”Bucky像是想起什么一样笑了出来。

“恶……那要不你们两个去得了。”Tony下意识就想把这个任务推出去。

“我明天要去给神盾特工训练，你和Steve去吧。”Bucky摇摇头道。

“我明天没什么事，如果你不介意的话我可以陪你一起去。”Steve接话道。

“呃……那也行，嗯……”Tony说着点了点头，看着自己碟子里的土豆沙拉眨了眨眼睛，想了想才发现他还没有跟Steve一起去过孤儿院，紧接着他就发现自己对于明天的“魔鬼之旅”竟然莫名其妙地期待了起来。

噢，他这真是蠢毙了。Tony忍不住在心里扶额道。


	5. Chapter 5

05

“跟你说件事。”在说话的过程中，Bucky掀开被子跨坐到了Steve的身上。金属臂捏住美国队长正在看的书毫不犹豫地扔到了一边去，然后撑着他的胸把屁股往上挪了一点。

“你知道我今天在工作室里看到什么了吗。Tony做了一只手臂的模型来帮他测试制服的性能，你猜怎么着，那几乎和我的手一模一样。”说着Bucky像是为了确保Steve有在听他说话一样，双手捧着他的脸硬是把他转向了被扔掉的书的脑袋就转了回来。

“一模一样！”Bucky强调道。

“所以呢？”Steve一时没抓到重点，他再次把头转了过去，伸长着手比了一下距离，却发现自己根本够不着那本可怜兮兮地瘫在地毯上的书。他撅了撅嘴唇有些不满地回头看着Bucky，抱怨一般地掐了一下他的屁股。

Bucky顺势在他身上扭了扭，继续道：“他跟我说，理论上，他能做出人体各部位的一比一还原模型，我的意思是，各部位，一比一，模型，你听听这些关键词，你难道不会想到别的吗？”

Steve刚开始还是没抓到重点的样子，但很快他就有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“等会，你的意思是……他……”

“他房间里肯定有很多小玩具，你也注意到他最近不怎么跟女人来忘了吧？”Bucky笑道。

“是的，可是这个……”Steve说着红了红耳朵。他知道的，这其实完全是Tony做得出来的事情。

“他有我们房间的监控录像。”Bucky故意压低了声音，屁股蹭着Steve的腰往下挪直到压在他的胯部上，“他还看过我们做爱呢。”

“是的，我知道，是的……噢天啊……”

看着Steve忍不住闭上眼的那副有些害羞又有些得意的表情，Bucky几乎要把嘴角咧到耳根去了。

“你在幻想那个画面对不对？我知道的，因为我也在幻想。你说他现在会不会就在做这个？赤裸地，跪趴在床上，屁股里含着我们两人之一的一比一人造阳具……”

“耶稣……”Steve喘息了一声，他几乎是靠想象就要硬了，而Bucky偏偏还在那里不停地撩拨他。

“你猜他现在屁股里含着的会是谁的？他嘴里会不会还喊着另外一根。你知道，其实比起他的屁股，我更想先试试他的嘴。”

“Buck……”Steve捂着额头道，似乎想让Bucky停下来。

“嗯，你觉得罪恶吗？我们在这里做爱，在这里讨论着他，而他只能在他的房间里想象着我们安慰自己。”Bucky轻笑着俯下身子吻了一下Steve的嘴唇。

“你明知道……这样不好……”Steve睁开眼去看Bucky，他的眼眸已经失去了清凉的冰蓝色，取而代之的略显性感的靛蓝色。

“你明知道，如果从一开始就听我的，我们三个现在早就睡在一张床上了。”Bucky说着咬上了Steve的唇，像是在发泄不满一样用牙齿碾磨着他的嘴唇，同时用手解开他的裤头带，把冰凉的金属手伸进去握住了他逐渐有抬头趋势的阴茎。

Steve被冰得打了个寒颤，报复一般地咬住了Bucky的上唇然后撬开他的牙齿钻进他的嘴巴里用力搅弄了一番。他的右手卷起了Bucky的上衣下摆，掌心贴着他的后腰来回抚摸着，然后再往上直接脱掉了他的衣服，低头咬住了他的脖子。

Bucky吃痛地皱了一下眉，但也没有推开Steve。他抚摸着手中柔软的金发，摆动着下身去磨蹭两人都已经慢慢勃起的阴茎，然后把手解放出来，抓住Steve的上衣脱掉，接着低下头和他接吻。

“如果我说我现在还在想他，你会不会生气？”Bucky磨蹭着Steve的嘴唇轻声问道，“你知道我今天吻他了吗？”

“你什么？”Steve下意识反问道，“你吻了他？”

“他太可爱了，我知道这个形容词可能有点过，但他真的太可爱了。老天，Steve，Stevie，我想要他。”

“你现在可是在我的床上，士兵。”Steve佯怒着拍了一下Bucky的屁股。

“而你明天就要去和他约会了。”Bucky笑着回道，讨好地含住Steve的嘴唇吮吸了几下，然后顺着他的脖子一路往下舔吻。

“那不是……约会。”Steve难得有些底气不足道。他看着Bucky红得像玫瑰一样的嘴唇和舌头游走在自己的胸前，他舔弄着他的乳头，然后顺着肌肉的线条往下来到小腹。略微冰凉湿润又带着些许酥痒的触感让Steve下意识地绷紧了身体，而这时Bucky已经舔湿了他的耻毛，拉下了他的裤子，张嘴含住了他。

Steve几乎是瞬间就忍不住叹息了一声，他眯起眼睛微张着嘴盯着Bucky的脸粗喘着，手掌不知道什么时候摸上了他的后脑，而另一只手则用力地撑在床上来支起自己的上半身。

Bucky半睁着眼睛吞吐着Steve的阴茎，先意思意思地给他来了两个深喉，然后吐出了他，一边用手抚摸他下方的囊袋和他的柱身，一边用舌头慵懒地舔弄着他的顶端。

“我还是觉得我们要加快点速度。”

Steve闻言愣了一下，过了一秒才意识到Bucky在说什么。

“我今天吻了他，唔……”Bucky说着含住Steve的龟头吮吸了一下，“可他竟然一点反应都没有。”

“你真的觉得现在讨论这个合适吗？”Steve有些心情复杂地看着Bucky。

“可只有现在你才会听我的，你这个该死的控制狂。”Bucky说着又把Steve吞了进去，并且连续给他来了两个深喉。Steve压制不住呻吟出声，紧绷的小腹上，条理分明的八块腹肌硬得就跟钢铁一样。Bucky面露得意地抚摸着Steve的腹部，然后变着角度让Steve把龟头蹭到他的上颚，接着又一次把他吞到最里面。

“让我们赶赶进度吧好队长，主动出击，告诉他。”

Steve伸长了脖子在Bucky花样百出的挑逗下发出了隐忍的呻吟，但他依然坚持道：“不……按照计划来……”

“那就改改你的计划。”Bucky果断道，“Tony和我可不一样，你不能用追我那套来追他。”

“等会……我可没有……”Steve说着看向了Bucky，然后被他正在脱裤子的动作噎回去了大半句话。

“惊喜，我猜？”Bucky得意地笑道，踢掉裤子跪立在床上，然后扶着他的阴茎慢慢地压下腰。

“你是什么时候……”Steve惊讶地看着他，他们明明是一起洗的澡，Bucky是什么时候背着他偷偷准备了自己的？

“所以说这是惊喜。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇笑道，“现在，答应我，修改一下你那个蠢透了的计划，按我的方法来。”

“不……”Steve艰难道，Bucky正在不断收缩挤压着他龟头的肉穴简直要把他的理智消磨殆尽。

“你真是个老顽固，要不这样吧，我们一人出一半的主意，一起合作？”

Steve吞了吞口水，视线顺着Bucky修长的双腿一路往上扫，直到对上他那双灰绿色的眼睛。

“你真是……Tony不是我，他可不会跟你上了一次床就会想着对你负责。”

“嘿，你这话说得像是我逼你和我在一起似的。”

“我不是那个意思，只是……老天你能坐下来吗？”

“你先答应我。”

“该死的，你想怎么做？”

“你知道问题到底出在哪儿吗？”Bucky说着把腰往下压，可是把Steve吞进去一半，他就又抬了起来。Steve为此骂了一句脏话，但Bucky只是恶劣地笑了笑。

“他知道我们在一起了，他不想做第三者。”

“所以你的建议是？”Steve耐着性子问道，但他的青筋暴起的手看起来像是要把床单撕碎了一样。

“告诉他我们想要的，告诉他我们真正的想法。”

“我跟你说过了这需要适当的时……”

“我觉得明天就挺好的，真的，你该试试。”Bucky说着一口气坐了下去，Steve没忍住叹了一声，而Bucky似乎没打算给他机会掌握主导权，就这么撑着Steve的腰动了起来。

“操……Buck……”Steve按下Bucky的脑袋用力地咬住了他的嘴唇，另一只手则抓住他的腰让他不断地加快速度摆动起来。

“嗯……别忘了你答应我的……操，轻点……我明天还要去训新兵……”

Steve轻笑了一声，圈住Bucky挺立的分身套弄了起来，同时放轻了力度，配合着Bucky的节奏挺动着胯部。

“所以你到底知道明天的任务是什么了吗？”Bucky还是有些不放心道。

“我知道，我的意思是我尽力。”

“那就行，这个世界上可没有你尽力了还办不到的事。”Bucky一脸自豪地笑道，“我就等着你把我们的小可爱带回家了。”


	6. Chapter 6

06

“好了。”Tony一脸紧张地——虽然他穿着盔甲面罩也合上了，但Steve还是能从他的声音听出了紧绷——站在了活动室的大门前，俨然一副就要上战场的模样。

“你是认真的吗？”Steve在Tony身后半步停下，看着他的背影哭笑不得，“他们只是一群孩子，Tony，别闹了。”

“不Steve，我可不想他们把鼻涕口水都弄到我身上，所以别费力气了，我是不会从盔甲里出来的。”Tony微微侧头道，然后抬起左腿就准备往前走。

然而Steve及时拉住了他。

“你知道为什么他们都想拆你的盔甲吗，因为他们想见见你本人。”

“胡说，他们只是想见钢铁侠。”

“Tony.”Steve无奈又宠溺地看着眼前的金红色身影，“对于他们来说，你本人就是钢铁侠，钢铁侠就是你本人。”

Tony沉默了，他眨了眨眼睛，似乎在犹豫着要不要相信Steve。

“听我的，从盔甲里出来吧。”Steve说着收回了手，安静地站在原地等待，然而他没有想过，那个小胡子男人并没有从盔甲里走出来，而是从某个角落里灰溜溜地现了身。

Steve微瞪着眼睛有些不可置信地看着Tony，Tony像个做错事的小孩快速地瞄了一眼Steve，然后连忙解释道：

“你听我说，我是打算等情况稳定了我就进去的，我没有要骗你的意思。”

Steve叹了一口气，一脸无奈地看着Tony。

“呃，你别这样，好吧，这次是我的错。”Tony有些无措地抓了抓头发，“好吧好吧，我跟你一起进去，Jarvis，在这里待命。”

盔甲转过身来对着两人敬了一个军礼，然后又转回去立正站好。

“走吧。”Steve笑着把手搭上Tony的肩，“我们快要迟到了。”

Tony还是有些不情愿的样子，但到底还是跟着Steve往前走。守在门口边的老师对着两人友好地微笑了一下，然后推开门大声叫道：

“孩子们！看看是谁来了！美国队长和钢铁侠！”

一瞬间两人耳边都响起来像鞭炮一样响亮且短促的尖叫声，孩子们集体朝他们冲过来。Steve熟练地一手抱起一个孩子然后走进了房间里，Tony则手忙脚乱地挑了一个看起来最乖巧的女孩抱了起来，却没想到正要跟上Steve的时候，那个女孩突然抱住他的脸亲了他一下。

“你是真人！你是Tony Stark！”女孩甜甜地笑道，心满意足地抱住了Tony的脖子依偎在他肩上。

Tony一愣，抬头正好对上Steve“你看吧”的眼神，顿时觉得自己有点脸红。他干咳了几声冷静下来，然后小心翼翼地不去碰倒那些围在他身边甚至还抱着他的腿的孩子们。从门口到沙发那边距离不远但Tony总觉得自己像是走了一个小时那么久，他好不容易才坐下，怀里的小姑娘就跳了下去，紧接着好几个三四岁的就顺着他的大腿爬了上来。

“小心点，别摔倒了，不，别扯我领带亲爱的，不，别打我的脸，噢。”又一声清脆的拍打声响起，Tony皱着眉看着站在沙发上的小家伙，佯怒地戳了戳他的额头。

“你知道我是谁吗？”Tony挑眉问。

“你是钢铁侠。”男孩回道，“可是你今天为什么不穿盔甲来？”

“这个嘛，那是因为有一个老古董跟我说你们想看看我的美貌。”Tony说着若有所指地用大拇指朝Steve那边比了比。

“Tony.”Steve无奈地看着他，“你知道我是对的，你看看他们多喜欢你。”

“是的是的，但为什么女孩们都去了你那边，我这里全是男……”Tony假装抱怨道，然而他话还没说完，一个孩子就扯着他的裤腿，踩着他的鞋子爬到了他的大腿上。

“盔甲！”那孩子眨巴着大眼睛一脸兴奋地看着Tony，“你今天带盔甲来了吗！”

“当然，亲爱的。”Tony一脸得意道，“进来吧Jarvis，该你上场的时候了。”

Tony话音刚落，Jarvis便推开了大门走了进来，小孩子立刻蜂拥而上把它围了起来。Jarvis耐心地和孩子们一一问好，然后从盔甲里拿出一个个小小的钢铁侠可动模型送给他们。房间里的欢呼声变得更大了，得到了玩具的孩子成堆成堆地挤在了一起，暂时被忽略的两个成年人总算有机会喘一口气。

Steve走到一旁去倒了两杯水，然后回到Tony身边坐下，他这一次故意坐得近了一些，几乎是挨着Tony的。

“喝口水吧。”

“谢谢。”Tony接过了杯子抿了一口水，然后把他放在了一旁的桌子上，他侧头偷偷打量了一下Steve，发现他正看着小孩们笑得特别的温柔，那卷翘的睫毛就像一把小扇子，随着他眨眼的动作一下又一下地拨动着Tony的心尖。

真痒。

Tony忍不住摸了摸自己的胸口，然后看向了那群孩子，突然道：“你有想过领养一个孩子吗？”

Steve转头看Tony，像是有些意外他会突然这么问。

“嗯，暂时还没有，我们还没讨论过这个。”

“我觉得你们年龄也合适了，养个娃娃挺好的。”Tony拿起杯子又抿了一口水，但说完总觉得自己心里不是特别的痛快。

“再说吧。”Steve笑了笑道，“我们现在有一个问题得先解决，在这之后再考虑这个也不迟。”

“什么问题？”Tony好奇道。

“嗯……一个有点棘手的问题。”Steve有点苦恼道。

“呃，我能帮上忙吗？”Tony有些担心道，他怎么从来没看出两根老冰棍之间出什么问题了？

“如果你愿意帮忙那当然最好了，不过嗯，我不知道该怎么开口。”Steve一脸为难道，“我们为此说实话烦恼了一段时间，我是主张循序渐进的，但Bucky坚持如果不把话说明白，你就永远没办法明白我们的心意。”

“哦这样……等会，我？”Tony被Steve最后一句话的主语给吓了一跳，“我怎么了？”

“Tony，我，还有Bucky，我们都希望你能明白，我们对你……”

突然响起的电话铃声打断了Steve的话，Tony猛地回神然后比了个抱歉的手势，拿着手机就跑到角落那里去。Steve维持着张嘴的姿势过了半秒才回过神来，他有些怨念地看着Tony的手机，一点都不美国队长地开始埋怨起电话那头那个不识时务的家伙。而最让Steve郁闷的是，Tony挂了电话之后就跟他告别，貌似是公司那边有个紧急会议要开，他不得不提前离开。

Steve叹了口气，看着Tony离去的背影，有些孩子气地撅了撅嘴巴。小孩们都为亲眼看到钢铁侠起飞而兴奋，可他就只想拉住他的腿把人留下来。

“所以，你最后什么都没说？”Bucky挑眉看着正在穿衣服的Steve，“不得不说，亲爱的，我对你失望了。”

“闭嘴，Buck。”Steve生闷气一般道。

“看来光指望你真是不行，关键时刻还是要让我亲自出手。”Bucky说着勾起了嘴角，一副磨拳擦脚跃跃欲试的表情。

“你想做什么？”Steve皱着眉看着Bucky，突然有一种不好的预感。

“既然你的迂回战术已经以失败告终，我的直球就该上了。”Bucky笑道，然后他从健身房的更衣室里走了出去。

“早安，Jarvis，Tony醒了吗？”

“早安，Barnes先生，sir刚起床，现在准备往工作室去。”

“一大早起来就工作？”Bucky皱了皱眉，来到楼下的厨房里拿了份三文治热了一下，又倒了杯果汁，端着早餐就准备去找Tony。

“你打算这就跟他直说？”Steve拉住Bucky道，显然觉得这不是一个好主意。

“放心吧，在告白这个方面，我比你经验丰富多了。你还是快去做早餐吧。”Bucky笑着拍了一下Steve的屁股，然后大步往电梯走过去。

Steve狐疑地看着Bucky的背影，总觉得自己刚刚被嘲笑了。但不管怎么说，Bucky在恋爱这方面确实比他擅长，所以Steve也就随他去了。

“早安，亲爱的。”Bucky一边笑一边走进了工作室，随手放下餐盘后就抱着Tony亲了他一下，“你在做什么？很紧急吗？连早餐都不吃。”说着他就维持着搂着Tony的腰的姿势，用另一只手去戳了戳桌上的全息投影。

然而并不知道发生了什么的Tony一脸懵逼又有些震惊地看着Bucky，过了两秒后终于回神从他的怀里挣脱了出来。

“你，怎么了？”Tony不解道。

“怎么，Steve难道还没跟你说吗？”Bucky反问道。

“啊？Steve要跟我说……”Tony突然想起了昨天他们被打断的那个对话，Steve当时好像是要和他说什么来着。

“他真的没说？我就知道他不行，唉……”Bucky叹了口气，然后大步靠近了Tony。

Tony看着他不知为何突然下意识地后退了一步，但就在下一秒他就被Bucky拉了回去抱在怀里，还获得了一个结结实实的法式热吻。

等等等等会儿，这是什么回事，他的舌头噢操，他怎么能，完了Steve待会不会下来吧，噢操该死的他真会舔，不，推开他Stark，操，这到底，Bucky，操，Bucky……

一个吻结束，两人都有些气息不稳，尤其Tony只觉得自己的大脑被Bucky的舌头搅成了浆糊，那还停留在他舌头上的酥麻感让他几乎合不上嘴巴。

“嘿宝贝。”Bucky轻笑着啄了一下Tony被他吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，“做我们的男朋友吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

07

Tony觉得他一定是没睡醒，或者还在梦里，不然没法解释他刚刚为什么听到一句疑似告白的话。想着钢铁侠先生掐了一下自己的手臂，然而这是疼的。

Bucky好笑地看着Tony那张疑惑的脸，决定把话说得再清楚一些。不过为了避免这位天才先生怀疑他或者自己疯了而逃跑，Bucky觉得他很有必要先做好预防措施。于是他微微转了个身，让Tony靠在工作台上，紧接着他用双手捧起小胡子先生的脸，直视他的眼睛。

“Tony Stark先生，你愿意做我和Steve的男朋友吗？”

“哈？”Tony下意识道，“不，你在开什么玩笑……”

“这不是开玩笑。”Bucky打断道，“我们是认真的，好吧，或许你不相信我的话，但Steve的话你总该信了吧？”

“不，他没跟我说……”

“哼，那我们现在就上去找他。”Bucky说着就拉起了Tony的手往外走。

“什么……不，别闹Bucky。”Tony有些慌张地甩开了Bucky的手，却没想到正对着他们的电梯门突然打开了，Steve手里端着三份热腾腾的煎饼从里面走了出来。

“你来得正好。”Bucky开心道。

“你跟他说了？”Steve有些不太明白现在的状况，他只是因为担心而决定亲自下来看一看。

“说什么？”Tony下意识问道，有些紧张地盯着Steve看。

“我昨天没说完的话。”Steve朝他微微一笑，然后走进工作间把东西放在了桌子上，“你知道其实我是打算等再过一段时间的，我想让你感觉到我们是真的关心你，想对你好，而不是单纯地想要拥有你，所以我一直不认同他直接跟你告白的想法。”

“告白？”Tony瞪着眼睛道，该死，他觉得自己现在像个第一次谈恋爱的女高中生。

“是的，告白，我们想让你当我们的男朋友，我还以为Bucky已经跟你说了？”

Bucky在一旁插嘴道：“他不信我。”

Tony反驳道：“不，我只是……”

“看，我就跟你说了，这个方法行不通。”Steve忍不住对着Bucky抱怨道，紧接着他转向了Tony，一脸认真地看着他。

“Tony，我知道你可能不相信这一切，但我们都是认真的。这段感情其实已经延续很久了，一开始我们并不知道你已经知道我们在一起了，所以说实话这打乱了我们的计划。我们可以理解你怕自己成为第三者，但我们可以很明确地告诉你，你不会，你永远也不会，因为我们爱你，我也相信你同时爱着我们。”

“不，这个，你们怎么知道我？”Tony有些混乱道。

“喔甜心，你可能不知道每一次你看我们两个眼神都像是要把我们扒光了一样。”Bucky斜靠在桌子旁笑道。

“尤其当我们从健身房出来的时候。”Steve也跟着调侃道。

“不可能，我明明控制得很好！”Tony反驳道，但显然没什么底气的样子。

“所以说你承认你也想要我们了？”Steve眨了眨他那双单纯的蓝眼睛问道。

Tony一愣，才发现自己被套话了。

“不不不，这个，你们，我不能……”Tony纠结地抓了一下头发，转过身道，“我不能，这太奇怪了。”

“这没什么奇怪的。”Bucky轻声说着走上来抱住了Tony，他双手扶着Tony紧绷的双臂轻轻揉了揉，示意他放松下来，“我们爱你，你也爱我们，这就足够了。”

“可是，人们会……”

“不要去管人们会想什么或者说什么，他们不了解我们，他们没有权力发言。”Steve有些打断道，温柔却又坚定地看着Tony。

“但他们不会停止说闲话。”Tony摇头道，“我不能让你们……”

“我们不在意。”Bucky安抚道，“我们只在意你。”

Tony有些惊讶地瞪了瞪眼睛。

“Buck说得对，你什么时候见过我们在意别人的闲话了，我们只在意你的想法。”Steve说着走到Tony面前，轻轻地摸了摸他的脸。

“但人们对我的风评可不太好。”Tony还在犹豫着，但显然已经有些动摇了。

“但我们知道你并不是他们说的那种人。”Bucky道。

“可我之前……”

“我之前也是花花公子啊。”Bucky打断道，“你睡遍曼哈顿，我睡遍布鲁克林，这有什么区别吗？”

Tony被噎得一时没声，他还真是第一次见除了他以外的人如此理直气壮地说自己的情史的。

“我们不急着要答案，我们可以等。”Steve对着Tony笑了笑道。

“但最好别让我们等太久。”Bucky补充道，然后故意低下头压低声音在Tony耳边道，“你根本不知道我们对你有多渴望。”

Tony下意识地瞪了瞪眼睛，只觉得一股微弱的电流窜过他的背脊，让他的指尖颤抖发麻。

“谈话就到这里吧，快吃早餐，都要凉了。”Steve说着走到两人身后把早餐端了过来。Bucky接过Tony的那份递给他，然后在他伸手要接的时候抓住他的手腕低头吻了一下他的唇。

“Buck！”Steve有些不满道。

“你是吃醋了吗？吃我的？还是他的？”Bucky恶劣地调笑道。

Steve无奈地揉了揉眉心，走过去一把把人拽开，对Tony道：“你别理他，他就是撩人撩习惯了。”

“所以你们平时就是这样吗？”Tony吧嗒了一下嘴唇道，有不自然地拿起咖啡杯抿了一口，略带羡慕地看着两人。

Steve没有回答，他只是看着Tony被咖啡浸润的嘴唇有些出神。小巧的舌头灵活地舔过了嘴唇，那双漂亮的焦糖色大眼睛不太确定地看向了他的眼睛，然后又迅速移开。Steve笑了笑，按住Tony拿住咖啡杯的手，终究是没忍住凑上去含住了他的双唇。

Tony有些惊讶地看着Steve，然后被对方伸进来的舌头给吓了一跳，下意识地想缩开，身体却先一步主动地缠了上去。一旁的Bucky含笑欣赏着这一幕，他咬破煎饼酥脆的外皮时发出的响声让Tony缩了一下，紧接着他便红着耳朵离开了Steve的唇。

“今晚有一个退役军人的宴会，Sam本来应该和我们一起去的，但你也知道他跟着Rohedy去做任务了。”Steve看着Tony道，“我们想带你一起去。”

Tony看了一眼Steve，然后又看了一眼Bucky，接着低头看着自己盘子里的煎饼抿了抿嘴唇，只觉得心里有一只疯掉的兔子在到处跳来跳去，扰得他有些混乱。

“你们……让我考虑一下。”

“没问题，今晚七点，我们在车库等你。”


	8. Chapter 8

08

“所以我不是在做梦，也没有出现幻觉，这一切也不是Loki搞的鬼。”

Tony抱着胸坐在椅子上有一脸严肃地盯着屏幕看。

“我想是的，sir。”Jarvis的声音听起来像是在笑，但Tony却一点都感觉不到友好的意味。

“但这怎么可能？”Tony还是不敢相信道。

“我很抱歉在我的系统里并没有用于分析人类复杂情感模式的程序，但我想我大概要提醒你一句，现在已经是下午六点了。”Jarvis一点都不抱歉道。

“什么？我吃过午饭了？”Tony一脸震惊道。

“是的，你的午餐是吩咐我从楼上带下来给你的。”

“见鬼的，我竟然一点印象都没有。”Tony难得有些慌张道，“你刚刚说现在已经六点了对吗，我怎么记得我七点好像有个约会来着？”

Jarvis沉默一小阵子，似乎想要叹气。

“是的，Rogers队长和Barnes先生约了你今晚七点一起去退役军人的联欢晚会。”

“噢。”Tony几乎是瞬间就停下了自己起身的动作，然后机械地再次坐回到椅子上。

Jarvis沉默地看着他，总觉得如果自己有实体的话，肯定做出了一个挑眉的表情来。

“……Sir？”

“他们，嗯，他们在准备了吗？”

“是的，他们正在沐浴，你想要看监控画面吗？”

“不。”Tony果断道，然后不安地在椅子上动了动身子，“他们，看起来，期待吗？”

“他们看起来很愉悦。”Jarvis道，“所以我想是的，他们很期待今晚的晚会。”

Tony用鼻子叹了口气，手指拨弄着桌上的小钢珠，思绪就像那毫无规律的滚动轨迹一般凌乱。

“你说我该去吗？”

“我的工作室确保你的健康，而我认为和两位先生一起出去走走总比你一个人待在工作室无所事事的要好。”

“我才没有无所事事。”Tony皱着眉反驳道。

“你今天一整天就只是做出来了一台会说话的咖啡机和一台能跳舞的微波炉而已。”Jarvis的语气听起来极其无奈。

“它们可是派对上的必备用品。”Tony嘟哝道。

“所以你打算把它们一起带去参加晚会吗？”Jarvis问道。

“你知道吗，Jar，我觉得也许是时候把你捐到社区大学里去的。”

“那就请你自己多多保重身体了。”Jarvis笑着回道。

“噢老天，我为什么要造你出来，我一定是有自虐倾向！”Tony抓着头发站了起来，在工作室里来回走了几步之后，他看向了不远处的电梯门。

Jarvis沉默地观察着他，然后笑道：“已经六点十五了。”

Tony几乎是瞬间就哀嚎了一声，认命一般地朝电梯走过去。

“我恨你，Jar，我是认真的！”

收拾自己并没有花费Tony太多的时间，毕竟他从小就已经习惯了出席晚会，他知道在什么场合应该穿什么样的衣服，梳什么样的头发，戴什么样的首饰，甚至连开什么车出现他都一清二楚。今晚只是一个普通的联欢晚会，不要太正式，不要太随便。所以他选了一套最普通的偏休闲式的西装，头发也只是简单地梳理整齐，没有任何多余的首饰，而当他在车库里看到Steve和Bucky的时候，他就更加确定自己的决定没有错。

“很高兴见到你。”Steve微笑道。

“只是一个晚会。”Tony也不知道自己在解释什么，他按了一下手里的车钥匙，示意两人上车。

其实晚会选择的场地比Tony想象中的要正式了一点，但也有可能是因为人比较多，普通的聚会场地塞不下而已。在登记处签下了自己的名字后，三人便一同进入了主厅。一个看起来像是宴会组织者的人朝他们走了过来，热情地和Steve、Bucky打招呼，然后在看到Tony的时候惊喜得瞪大了眼睛。

“你好，Stark先生，见到你可真是惊喜。”

“你好，事实上我只是个负责送他们来回的司机而已。”Tony友好地握住了对方伸出的手，并顺带开了一个无伤大雅的玩笑。

接下来的一段时间里，Steve和Bucky带着他走遍了整个宴会厅，也带他认识了一些他们的朋友。这感觉挺新鲜的，毕竟一般来说他都是给别人介绍朋友的那个。

“看来我还是小看了你们的交际圈。”Tony靠在吧台上要了一杯酒，含笑着看着两人道。也许是因为这里都是军人的关系，晚会并没有Tony平常去的那些热闹，但他发现自己还挺享受这种安静的感觉。

这时，会场一旁的乐队开始奏起了舞曲，原本分散在各处的人们也逐渐聚集道舞厅中央开始跳舞。

Tony伸长脖子越过两人的肩膀看了一眼众人，好奇道：“你们两个不去跳一支吗？”

“这种舞不是我们擅长的。”Bucky摇了摇头道。

Tony好奇地挑眉看着他们，问：“那我们就这么在这里站一个晚上？”

“这家酒店的花园风景挺好的。”Steve微笑道，“你想去看看我们的秘密基地吗？”

“秘密基地？”Tony下意识道，他狐疑地看了一眼Steve和Bucky，“你们在这里还有秘密基地？”

“你想来看看吗？”Bucky笑着邀请道。

Tony皱起了眉头，总觉得事情有些蹊跷但他又着实按捺不住自己的好奇心。

“好吧，看看就看看。”最终他还是放下了酒杯站直了身体，示意两人带路。

三人从宴会厅的后门离开了，穿过宽敞的走廊来到后花园，紧接着顺着一条小路走进了园林里。Tony好奇地抬头打量着四周，茂密的枝叶看起来已经很久没有被修剪过了，路灯的光被它们切成了碎块零星地洒落在路面上。随着他们的深入，周围的灯光越来越暗，Tony下意识地低头看了眼自己的胸口，发现反应堆的蓝光已经变得逐渐清晰起来了。

“我们到底要去哪里？”Tony疑惑地看着前方还不打算停下脚步的两人，他现在已经有些看不清楚路了，而两边越发茂密的植物则让他感到一阵诡异。

“嘘，快到了。”Bucky回过头来拉住了Tony的手，然后把他带到自己的身边，Steve则在前面继续带路。

“你们两个不会是想绑架我吧？”Tony皱着眉开玩笑道。

“如果是劫色的，还是挺有可能的。”Bucky笑着回道，而这时Steve在前面停下了脚步。他面对这两人，手拨开了一片纸条，露出一个像是洞口一样的地方。

“别告诉我我要从这里钻进去。”Tony立刻就停下了脚步，一脸誓死不从。

“没事的，这只是一片树藤缠成的天然屏障，我和Steve之前在上面开了个洞。”Bucky说着把Tony带到树洞面前，率先抬起腿跨了过去。

“你们闲着没事来这种地方打洞干嘛？”Tony皱着鼻子一脸不解道，但Bucky那时已经钻了过去，还在拉着他的手示意他也过来。Tony无奈，就只好学他那样把腿跨过去，然后弯下腰钻了过去。在他站定没多久的时候，Steve也跟着过来了，这时原本被撩起的枝条重新落下，把洞口遮得严严实实。

Tony抬起头看了一眼天上的月亮，然后又看了一眼周围的环境，没多久他就发现在他们左手边有一个小型的废弃的喷泉，喷泉的旁边还有几张有些破旧的躺椅和桌子，其中一张上面铺了毯子，毯子上挤了一些落叶。

“所以这里就是你们的秘密基地。”Tony挑眉，朝那张躺椅走过去，然后拿起上面的毯子扬了一下，树叶摩擦滑落的声音听着有些清脆，但扑面而来的灰尘让Tony忍不住打了个喷嚏又咳了几声。他一脸嫌弃地把毯子搭在喷泉边上，回头再看两人的时候却被眼前的景象给惊得一下子说不出话来。

点点莹绿色的光芒从一旁的树丛里纷纷钻了出来，绕着三人旋转舞动，就像是一片突然被点亮的星海，层层浮动流淌，美得如同童话里才会出现的场景。

“这是……萤火虫？”Tony惊讶道，“不可能，纽约应该没有……”

“但你已经看到了。”Steve笑着朝Tony走过来，“刚开始发现的时候我们也很惊讶，而且它们也不是每一次来都能看见的，只能说你今晚运气不错。”

“可是，这太奇妙了，我第一次知道纽约原来有萤火虫。”Tony好奇地伸出手去接下了一只小虫，“我想把它带回去做研究。”

“不，Tony。”Bucky哭笑不得道，“我们带你来这里可不是让你做什么生物研究的。”

“但这真的很罕见！”Tony忍不住道，接过他的说话声像是惊扰到了更多的萤火虫，突然一片莹绿色从半人高的树丛里冒了出来，争前恐后地往天上飞去，几乎要把他们头顶那一小片天空照亮了。

“……这真的，很漂亮。”Tony半张着嘴感叹道。

“也很浪漫。”Bucky轻声道，趁Tony的注意力还被萤火虫吸引住的时候凑上去亲吻了一下他的脸颊，随后顺势把人抱进了怀里，“我们现在能听听你的答案了吗？”

“呃……这个……”Tony眨了眨眼睛突然左顾右盼起来。

“还是没做出决定哼？”Bucky挑眉道，像是在表达不满一样咬了一下Tony的耳朵。

“嘿。”Tony被他这个突然的动作给吓了一跳，正要挣脱Bucky的怀抱时，Steve却凑了上来吻住了他。热情的大兵用宽厚的手掌按住了他的后脑上，灵活的舌头趁他不注意的时候顶开他的牙齿伸进来胡作非为。Tony闷哼了两声表示不满，正想要推开Steve，却被Bucky张嘴咬住他的脖子的动作打乱了阵脚。

Steve顺势用另一只手抓住了Tony的手腕抵在胸前， 紧接着又往前了半步拉近了两人的距离，更加深入地舔吻着他的口腔。同时Bucky的双手也开始不安分地解开了Tony的外套纽扣，把手从他的衣摆伸进去，握住Tony的腰抚弄了起来。

“唔……你们……嗯……”逐渐意识到两人意图的Tony有些慌张又有些兴奋了起来，他瞪着眼睛开始扭动着自己的身体，好不容易把手从Steve的手里解放出来，却又被Bucky抓住了拉到身后去。

“我们告诉过你了。”Bucky含着Tony的耳垂轻声道，手指扯松了他的领带，然后开始解开他衬衣上的纽扣，“别让我们等太久。”


	9. Chapter 9

09

Bucky的话在Tony的心底激起了一阵轻颤，他眯起眼睛艰难地别过脸躲开了Steve，抗议道：“那你们也不能唔……”

然而Steve穷追不舍的动作让Tony的话彻底地融化在两人的唇舌之间。温热的手掌贴在Tony的脖子轻轻磨蹭着，那细微的酥痒让他下意识地缩起脖子低下了头，而Steve则顺着他的动作侧过头来含住了他的双唇，就像是一刻也不愿意离开他一般。

与此同时，Bucky的手也终于突破了最后一道防线贴上了Tony裸露的皮肤。他有些恶劣地捏了捏Tony腰间的软肉，然后顺着他的耻毛一路往上来到他的胸口，指尖绕着反应堆周围的那一圈敏感的皮肤打了个转，然后来到旁边捏住了他一边的乳头。

Tony没忍住轻哼了一声，而这时Steve也终于放开了他，转移阵地来到他的脖子处舔吻起来。被解开的衬衣顺着两人的动作从Tony的肩头滑落，身体被暴露在野外的认识让他下意识地抓住了Steve的肩膀。超级士兵们火辣的气息喷洒在他的皮肤上，就像是要烫伤他一般让他忍不住开始全身发红。粗糙的指腹用力地蹭过了他的乳尖，那陌生的快感让Tony下意识地就想呻吟，而这时突然含住了他另一边乳头的嘴唇可丝毫没有帮上忙。

“舒服吗？”Bucky舔了舔Tony的耳朵问，他的金属臂依然抓住Tony的手腕，另一只手则捏住他的乳头拨弄挑逗着。小胡子男人隐忍的表情在他看来简直性感极了，尤其是他完全没有意识到自己正盯着Steve的嘴唇看的这一点简直可爱到不行。Bucky顺着Tony的视线了看了一眼正在卖力舔弄着Tony乳头的Steve，一种突然升起的满足感让他几乎忍不住要呻吟出声。

“你们……别闹……嗯！”突如其来的吮吸让Tony没忍住短促地哼了出来，一瞬间Bucky和Steve都绷紧了身体，前者几乎是迫不及待地掰过他的下巴吻了上去，后者则像是搞明白了什么一样更加卖力地吮吸了起来。

“唔……别吸……嗯唔……”Tony有些慌张地推了推Steve的头，他可从来不知道自己的乳头竟然如此的敏感。那种难以言喻的刺激似乎正在抽空他的力气，同时一阵接着一阵微妙的躁动在他的小腹开始积聚起来。意识到自己可能就要勃起的Tony有些害羞有些不甘又有些生气地咬了一下Bucky的嘴唇，然后别过脸去大口呼吸，同时夹紧了双腿试图隐藏自己的兴奋。

但他的这点小动作可没能逃过Bucky的眼睛，黑发男人笑着挑了挑眉，放开了Tony的手然后改去解开Tony的腰带，小胡子男人一惊下意识就想挣扎，但Steve却及时地抓住了他的双手，并且更用力地吸了一下他的乳尖。Tony几乎是瞬间就软在了Bucky的怀里，紧闭的嘴唇胡乱地发出没有意义的音节，一直到那只冰凉的金属手终于握住了他的阴茎时，他才忍不住轻颤着叫了出来。

“让他坐下吧。”Steve松开了Tony乳头低声道，Tony下意识地看向了他，然后被他下巴上那些发亮的水光给弄得大脑一片空白。

Bucky抱着Tony在躺椅上坐下，像抱小孩一样把他抱在了自己的大腿上，紧接着Steve在他面前蹲了下来，手抓着他的裤头便果断地往下拉。

“不……”Tony下意识地抓住了Steve的手但到底还是没能阻止他，好吧，也许他根本就不是真的想要阻止他。想到这个的Tony忍不住红了红脸，第一次在男人面前张开了双腿的他有些不太适应地想要把腿合上，但Bucky按住他一边的大腿而Steve抓住他的另一条大腿往旁边拉开。私密部位彻底被暴露出来的羞耻感让Tony下意识低下头闭上了眼睛，也因此正好错过了Steve伸出舌头来舔弄他的那个画面。

半硬的阴茎让Steve能够轻易地将Tony完全含进嘴里，柔软的柱身在他的舔弄之下很快就彻底硬了起来，凹凸不平的血管紧贴着他的舌头搏动着，伴随着他每一次的吮吸吞吐变得越发粗壮起来。

Tony咬着唇发出了粗重的呼吸声，一波接着一波的快感让他慢慢地开始失神。而这时Bucky的金属臂突然贴上了他的身体，冰凉的刺激让他轻颤了一下，他下意识地低头去看，却只见那银白色的手臂隐在了Steve的脑袋之下，陌生的金属触感顺着他的臀缝一路滑到那个隐蔽的入口。

“别紧张。”Bucky一边舔吻着Tony的颈窝和肩膀一边道，“放松，交给我们。”

感受到Bucky的动作的Steve伸手从口袋里摸出润滑剂递给他，Bucky就着他的动作摘掉了盖子，然后在Steve抬头的空隙把液体挤在了Tony的腿间。过大的温差让Tony的燥热被压下去了一点，但很快那两只不安分的手就又一次撩起了他的情欲。

Steve把那些润滑剂涂在了他的阴茎上，然后单手握住它套弄了起来。同时他和Bucky一起把余剩的那些都引到他的洞口处，两根手指来回戳弄按压着洞口的那一圈肌肉，期待和兴奋让Tony很快就适应了他们的入侵，紧接着Bucky便把他的金属手指插进了他的身体里。

“嗯……”骨节分明甚至有些凹凸不平的金属手让Tony有些本能地紧张起来，然而随着越来越多的润滑剂被带入到身体里，他的肠道已经开始放松并主动地接纳起Bucky来。而这时Steve又一次含住了他的阴茎，深喉的刺激让Tony猛地绷紧了身体然后迅速脱力软在了Bucky的怀里。

“你里面真软。”Bucky咬着Tony的耳尖低声道，“一点都不像第一次嘛。”

“不是……”Tony摇了摇头似乎想要解释，但Bucky只是轻笑着用另一只手轻抚着他的身体示意他放松。

“我知道，没有人进来过对吧，这是你真正意义上的第一次。”Bucky舔弄着Tony的耳朵，然后又亲了亲他的脸，“但你平时自慰的时候也会玩这里，用你那些不敢告诉别人的小玩具。”

Tony张大了嘴有些艰难地喘息着，而这时Bucky正好蹭过了他的前列腺，酥麻的刺激让他忍不住呻吟了一声，紧接着他的嘴就被Bucky的唇堵住了，同时更多的手指猛地挤入了他的身体里，交替地戳弄着他的敏感点。这突然加剧的刺激让Tony忍不住大声地呜咽起来，他半挣扎着扭着腰，白嫩的屁股在Steve的面前晃来晃去，惹得后者忍不住伸出手用力地抓住了那两瓣软肉将它们固定下来，然后闭上眼猛地将Tony吞到了最里面。

“啊……嗯唔……唔……”被Bucky放开了双唇的Tony轻颤地叫了出声，那略带嘶哑的嗓音听得两人心头一颤，一阵又一阵的骚动让他们的小腹越发的紧绷，Steve和Bucky对视一眼似乎都觉得自己实在是忍不下去了。

“他准备好了。”Bucky低声对着Steve的道，一手按住Tony的大腿根部不让他把腿合上，另一只手不停地撑开她的穴口搔刮着里头敏感的嫩肉。Steve盯着眼前的这一幕眯起了眼睛，然后低下头来用舌头舔了一下Tony的穴口，接着在Bucky把手指抽出来的时候把舌头伸进去勾弄着湿润的肠壁。

“你湿得真厉害。”Steve说着用力地咬住Tony洞口的软肉吸了一下从里面流出的肠液，然后解开自己的腰带将他早已勃起的阴茎掏了出来。他抬起头顺着Tony的小腹一路舔吻到他的胸口，含住他一边的乳头吮吸了几下后便放开了他，紧接着再往上吻住了他的双唇。

Tony半眯着眼睛乖巧地回应着Steve，紧接着就感觉到一个炽热的硬物抵上了他的后穴。对于未知的兴奋让他猛地缩了一下身子，而Steve也在这时放开了他，一边抚摸着他的头发一边问道：

“你准备好了？我要进去了。”

“天……我……唔……”然而Steve似乎没有真的打算要听Tony的回答，因为他早就知道答案了。柔软的肉穴被他的粗长一点点地撑开填满，然后迫不及待地蠕动吮吸着引导他进入到甜蜜的最深处。温软的包覆感让Steve忍不住叹了一声，他从Bucky的怀里接过了Tony，双手从他的腋下穿过，几乎不费任何力气就把人抱了起来。

“啊……”重心的改变让Tony几乎一下子把Steve吞到了最里面，和按摩棒完全不同的热度让他觉得自己就要开始融化了。他本能地抱住了Steve的脖子靠在了他的身上，然后在他开始抽插的时候发出了好听的呻吟来。

“嗯……啊……那里……啊……”粗壮的阴茎一下又一下地顶弄着他的前列腺，过于精准的节奏完美地体现了Steve作为一个军人的性格，然而他一次比一次用力的操弄却完全体现了他不为人知的另外一面。Tony扒拉着Steve的衣服，几乎失神地看着眼前一个个莹绿色的光斑。

Steve粗喘着亲吻着Tony的侧脸，他一手托着Tony的屁股好方便自己的挺动，另一只手则扶着他的背不让他被自己操得东倒西歪。饥渴的肠壁近乎疯狂地吮吸着他的柱身，前列腺附近的嫩肉则会在他每一次插入的时候都兴奋得抖个不停。强烈的快感给他的眼眸染上了一层深色的欲望，Steve垂下眼看了一眼椅子上已经做好准备了的Bucky，扶着Tony把他换了一个姿势，让他把一条腿挂在自己的手上，另一条腿踩在地上，然后上半身前倾，嘴巴正好对着Bucky腿间挺立的分身。

Tony看着近在眼前的粗壮阴茎吞了吞口水，这可真是，比他自己做的那个玩具要火辣多了。

“舔舔它宝贝。”Bucky半哄半骗地扶着自己的阴茎蹭了蹭Tony，然后在Tony下意识地张开腿含住他的鬼头吮吸时忍不住叹了一声。

Tony偷偷抬眼看了一下Bucky，然后伸出舌头来舔弄着他顶端的铃口，舌尖急切地钻进那个狭窄的小洞里勾弄着，然后用嘴唇把他的前端包裹起来吮吸了一下，再压下头将他吞进嘴里。

Bucky舒服地叹了一声，双手不由自主地按上了Tony的脑袋引导着他有节奏地吞吐起来。而同时，Steve也像是被眼前的这一幕刺激了一般，扣住Tony的腰就开始加快了速度。被一个深插顶得身子往前的Tony正好把Bucky吞到了最里面，龟头顶上喉咙带来的窒息感让他本能地缩紧了身子，一瞬间三个人都不约而同地发出了一声闷哼，紧接着他们便逐渐地掌握了配合的节奏，两人一先一后同时操进Tony上下的两张的小嘴里，让他无论何时都会被他们其中一人的阴茎彻底填满。

“唔……嗯唔……唔唔……”被前后夹击的Tony因过度的快感而全身发红，略微缺氧的刺激让他的眼眶积满了水雾，眼看就像是下一秒就要哭出来一般。

Bucky怜爱地蹭了蹭他的眼角，暂时把自己的阴茎从他嘴里抽了出来好让他能喘口气。而身后的Steve抓紧了这个机会一次啊又一次地碾过Tony战栗的前列腺直插到深处，将那些好听又淫荡的呻吟从他根本就合不上的嘴巴里逼了出来。

“啊……不……那里……嗯唔……不要一直……嗯……”Tony抓着Bucky的大腿像是逃一般地往他身上蹭，那被他舔得湿漉漉的阴茎就这么贴着他的脸磨来磨去，黏腻的前液因此在他脸上留下了一一道道淫靡的水光。

越发兴奋的肠壁紧紧地吸附着Steve的阴茎，不停抽搐着的嫩肉贪婪且饥渴地缠绕着他，让他哪怕只是轻轻动一下都感觉自己像是在天堂一样。Steve喘着气深吸一口气，双手用力地抓住他的臀肉揉捏起来，然后猛地抽出再一口气插入。

肉体碰撞的清脆声伴随着响亮的水声让Tony红透了脸，断续的呻吟就像是一首唱不完的歌，在每一个高潮之后又接着另一个高潮，听得Steve 和Bucky心里又痒又麻。

“来吧宝贝，我们继续。”Bucky喘息着摸了摸Tony的头发，示意他张开嘴再一次把自己吞进去。Tony闷哼了一身乖乖地张开嘴，艳红的舌头舔着Bucky的柱身从根部一路舔到顶端，然后又绕着他的龟头打了个转，这才打开牙关将他又一次吞进去。

“操……你真棒……”Bucky闭着眼一脸享受地呻吟着，Tony的舌头简直该死地灵活，而且有了第一次的经验之后，他已经能准确地找到Bucky所有的敏感点，每一次都精确无误地舔过他最舒服的地方，然后再呻吟着给他一个深喉的刺激。

得到赞赏的Tony有些可怜地吸了吸鼻子，双手颤抖地抓着Bucky的大腿不停地闷哼着。身后来自Steve骤雨般的攻势已经快把他的脑子都操出去了，他的身体软得就跟无脊椎动物一样，但偏偏屁股依然孜孜不倦地吮吸着Steve的超级老二。一波接着一波的快感让他逐渐有了射精的欲望，Tony微睁开眼睛看着眼前被泪水晕开的一圈光斑，无力的手指颤颤巍巍地伸向自己的下身，有一下没一下地圈住他套弄了起来。

“你想射了吗？”Steve低声问道，他用手包住的发软的手，然后和他一起套弄起他的分身来，“嗯……吸得这么紧，你很喜欢对不对。”

“嗯唔……唔……”Tony短促地呻吟着，像是在摇头又像是在点头一样，那猫叫一般的闷哼可爱又可怜，却只叫两人更想欺负他。

“你想我帮你撸出来，还是让我把你直接操射？虽然第一次就让你直接用后面高潮有点难，但我猜你自己平时在房间里玩的时候已经有过这样的经验了吧？”Steve说着顶着Tony的前列腺打了个转，满意地感觉怀里的人开始激烈地颤抖起来。

“你很喜欢这样不是吗？你看看你把我咬得多紧，我几乎都要拔不出来了。”Steve舒服地粗喘着，抓住Tony的腰狠狠地抽插了几下然后又一次重复着刚才的动作。

“噢操……他喜欢这个。”Bucky呻吟道，Tony因为过多的快感而收紧身体的时候也自然更加用力地吸住了他，那感觉就像是要把他的精液直接吸出来一般，爽得Bucky几乎大脑一片空白。

“再来Steve，再给他多点。”Bucky说着忍不住在Tony的嘴里缓慢地抽插起来，Steve闻言也配合着他的速度开始了新一轮的进攻。

Tony眯着眼睛呜咽着发出了断断续续的呻吟，逐渐堆积起来的快感让他觉得就像一座随时就要喷发的火山。过高的体温把他的脑子烧成了浆糊，紧绷的小腹已经开始了规律的收缩。他有些紧张地抓着Bucky的腿不安地扭动着腰，终于在Steve又一个挺身里到达了高潮。

三人几乎同时发出了一声低吟，Steve放任自己射在了Tony的肠道里，同时Bucky也用精液灌满了Tony的嘴巴和食道。高潮带来的晕眩感让Tony意识有点涣散，他只能感觉到自己被抱上了椅子，两双不同的手他的背上来回轻抚着，紧接着柔软的嘴唇交替吻上来安抚着他战栗的身子。

“舒服吗？”Bucky的声音听起来就像是泡在了水里，Tony睁开眼睛努力聚焦，好不容易回来了一点的理智却被插入体内的手指给瞬间打破。他几乎是本能地拉长了音呻吟了一声，结果却换来了喉咙上的一个轻咬。

“你真美。”Bucky的声音从身后传来，Tony这才意识到他面前的人其实是Steve。

“嗯，别弄了……”Tony有些不安地扭动着身子，依旧有些发麻的指尖用力地抓住了Bucky的手腕。

“没事的，交给我们。”Steve安抚一般地拍了拍Tony 的脑袋，然后把他往上抱了抱，让他跪立在躺椅上。而他身后的Bucky便就着这个姿势扶着Tony的腰插进了他的体内。

“嗯……唔……”Tony咬着唇呻吟了一声，抬眼便正好看到Steve和Bucky在接吻。他们交缠的舌头几乎就在他的眼前，那过于刺激的画面让他心里一痒，忍不住也凑上去加入到他们的行列中。三人的舌头彼此交缠着难分难舍，一直到其中一方有些喘不过气来的时候才终于分开。

Bucky温柔地抚摸着Tony的头发，而后缓慢地摆动起腰，一脸餍足地在他湿润温暖的肠道里磨蹭着。而Steve则充满了占有欲地抓住了Tony的屁股揉捏挤压，同时低头在他的脖子和胸口上制造着一个个专属痕迹。被两人夹在中间的Tony红着眼圈像只可爱的兔子一样轻颤着呻吟着，敏感的身体被他们挑逗得像是再也承受不了更多，然而他却有一种这一切才刚刚开始的不好预感。


	10. Chapter 10

10

“嗯？我们今天不等铁罐吃早餐？”Clint看着那个空了的座位一时有点好奇，毕竟Tony已经很久很久没有缺席过早餐了。

“他还在睡。”Steve笑道。

“他昨晚太累了，让他再睡会吧。”一旁的Bucky补充道。

“不就是去个晚会嘛，至于吗？”Clint一脸懵逼道，“你们昨晚干嘛了？”

“没干什么，就是他睡得比较晚。”Steve搪塞道。

“可我记得你们很早就回来了啊。”Clint不解道，“而且铁罐不是一回来就去睡了吗？”

“没有，他还忙了点别的。”Bucky道。

“这可是新闻，你们两个居然会让他熬夜。”Clint哼声道。

“昨晚情况比较特……”

“抱歉打扰一下，Rogers队长和Barnes先生，Sir让你们立刻去他房间一趟。”

“好的我们知道了。”Steve笑了笑，“抱歉你们先吃吧，我们去看看Tony怎么了。”说着Steve起身就准备去厨房拿早餐，这时一直沉默的Natasha突然开口道：

“别给他吃鸡蛋。”

所有人都愣了一下，下意识地看向了Natasha。可是红发女特工只是对着两位超级士兵暧昧地笑了笑，解释道：

“会发炎的。”

所有人疑惑地皱起了眉头，Steve耳朵红了一下，Bucky则玩味地挑了挑眉。

“多谢提醒。”Bucky笑着回道，然后推着Steve走进了厨房去拿早餐。

“什么会发炎，铁管咋了？”好奇宝宝Clint忍不住问道。

“等你看到他你不就知道了，不过今天是不大可能了，明天吧。”Natasha耸耸肩道。

Clint一头雾水地看着Natasha，但也没有继续追问。

而另一边，端着早餐来到顶楼的两人一进门就看到正在挣扎着要爬起来的Tony，不过后者在看到他们的一瞬间似乎心情不是很好，脸一阵红又一阵白，然后更加努力地挣扎着起来。

“你慢点。”Steve紧张地看着Tony，大步走过去把人从床上抱起来。

“操你的！”Tony哑着嗓子骂道，然后瞪了一眼给他递水杯的Bucky，也朝他骂了一句同样的话。

“先喝口水再说吧。”Steve有些心疼又有些好笑地揉了揉Tony的头发，然后从Bucky手里接过水杯给他递过去。

Tony哼哼着又骂了两句才伸长脖子去喝了两口水。

“吃早餐吧。”Bucky接着把面包递给他。

“我还没刷牙呢！”

“我抱你去。”Steve立刻道。

“谁要你抱！老子自己能走！”Tony说着就要推开Steve，但对方就像一座山一样一动不动。

“好啦别逞强，万一拉伤了腰就不好。”Steve抱着Tony就像抱着一个大型娃娃一样，一脸宠溺地蹭了蹭他的头发，“吃完早餐我们给你上药。”

“操你们的，老子不干了，分手！”

“我不同意。”Bucky立刻道。

“我也不同意。”Steve附和道，“少数服从多数，不分。”Steve说着就把Tony抱了起来，转身就往浴室走。

“去你的少数服从多数，这是赤裸裸的侵犯人权唔……”

Steve把人放在洗手台上压在镜子上用力地吮吻着他的嘴唇，等怀里的人放弃挣扎之后才咬着他的下唇放开他。

“刷牙，洗脸，吃早餐。”Steve说着威胁一般地抓了抓Tony 的屁股，“还是说你想再来一发？”

Tony打了个寒颤，乖乖地拿起杯子去接水。

Steve笑着揉了揉他的头发，然后亲了亲他沾着牙膏沫的嘴角。

“昨晚是我们做过火了，跟你道歉，下次不会了。”

“下次换我操你们！”Tony瞪着眼睛道。

“下次的事下次再说吧。”Steve眨着眼睛一脸天真道。

“去你的下次再说，你们两个就知道耍流氓。”Tony说着生气地踢了Steve一脚。

“谁耍流氓？”走进来的Bucky一脸好奇道，“你说我们吗？”

“不然呢！”Tony恶狠狠道，结果不小心喷了Steve一脸牙膏沫。看到这一幕的Bucky忍不住笑了出来，Steve则一脸无奈地去洗脸。

“我们跟你道歉，下次不会了，我们保证。”Bucky笑着过来安抚道。

“先听着吧。”Tony哼哼着吐出一口泡沫，然后咕噜噜地漱了一下口，便拿起Steve手里的湿毛巾擦了擦脸。

Bucky把人从水台上抱了下来，Tony龇牙咧嘴地抓着他的手一拐一拐地走回房间里，Steve跟在后面了走了出来，然后拿起桌上的面包和咖啡给Tony递了过去。

Tony一口面包一口咖啡地嚼着，眼神在对面两人的身上游来游去，然后艰难地吧塞了满嘴的东西吞下去，犹豫着开口道：

“所以，你们要搬过来睡吗？”

“就怕你不愿意。”Bucky笑着回道。

Tony勾了勾嘴角，没回答，只是低头又抿了一口咖啡。

 

完。


End file.
